DREAMS (Sueños)
by queenbellaculln
Summary: Los sueños, sueños son y se hacen realidad más pronto de lo que imaginamos. Los sueños hay que perseguirlos y luchar por ellos sin importar nada. También pueden relacionarse con el amor y eso es lo que les pasa a Edward y a Bella cuando se enamoran a primera vista. ¿Podrán luchar por su amor hasta el final y sin importar nada?


**¡Hola mis ángeles!**

¿Cómo va vuestro día? Deseo de corazón que bien. Estoy muy emocionada por mostraros mi nueva historia y quería esperar un poco más para subirla pero como mi otra historia "El ángel de Edward" está a puntito de terminar no he podido resistirme. Es una historia fresca y divertida, olvidando y apartando los dramas excesivos. Prefiero morir por una subida de azúcar que de un disgusto. Apenas llevo 6 capítulos de esta historia y antes de seguir escribiendo me gustaría saber vuestra opinión. En esta historia me he visto mucho más preparada y suelta a la hora de escribir y creo que ha sido un plus extra para la historia. Si algo no os gusta o no os cuadra os ruego que me lo digáis sin problema alguna. Ya sabéis lo importante que son los reviews para trasmitir buena energía y positividad, y espero recibir muchos. Bienvenidas a los nuevos lectores y a las veteranas que me apoyan y siempre leen mis historias. Espero que lo disfrutéis de todo corazón. Aquí os dejo un poco más de mí, un trozito de mi alma.

 _QueenB_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ La historia me pertenece solo los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

 **DREAMS (SUEÑOS)**

 **Capítulo 1.**

Soy de esas personas soñadores que hayan donde van se imaginan y sueñan cosas imposibles aun sabiendo que jamás van a ocurrir pero creo que precisamente se llaman sueños porque no hay barreras ni limites en ellos y porque cualquier cosas se puede hacer realidad.

Perdón, se me ha olvidado presentarme mi nombre es Isabella Swan aunque prefiero que me llamen Bella. Tengo 25 años y trabajo en una editorial revisando guiones y leyendo nuevas historias que pueda llegar a triunfar. Una cazatalentos de escritores se podría decir. Vivo en Los Ángeles actualmente aunque cabe señalar que nací en Forks, Washington.

Pero bueno, a lo que iba, realmente os estaba contando sobre mi opinión de las personas soñadoras porque yo misma me considero una. Me encuentro en Cannes junto con mi mejor amiga Rosalie Hale, la actriz más cotizada del momento. Se rumorea que este año estará en la lista de las nominadas a mejor actriz en los Oscars o al menos es lo que ella dice. Otra soñadora compulsiva como yo.

Eso sí, somos totalmente opuestas. Ella es rubia con unos hermosos ojos azules, alta, unas piernas y cuerpo de infarto, dicharachera y alegre. Yo soy de lo más simple, unos grandes ojos color chocolate y un pelo de color ardilla, sí, un color de los más corriente. No me considero baja pero cuando estoy al lado de Rosalie parezco un enano de circo, mi cuerpo es normal, no soy una top model pero mi cuerpo tampoco da pena. Soy más bien tímida y reservada, vamos, todo lo contrario a lo que es Rosalie. En realidad, nadie de nuestro alrededor jamás ha entendido como es que conseguimos hacernos amigas, no solo por las diferencias físicas sino porque además no compartimos ninguna afición. Yo soy más de las que prefieren sufrir en silencio, ella es más de contarme entre lagrimones el nuevo desamor que ha tenido. Pero bueno, ya sabéis ese refrán de que los polos opuestos se atraen.

Soy una persona constante que ama su trabajo y lo disfruto tanto que llevo sin coger vacaciones casi dos años. No es por nada y no es que no tenga vida social pero es que no me he visto ni en la obligación ni en la necesidad. Puede que me contradiga un poco con eso de que estoy en Cannes pero es que mi jefa me ha obligado a cogerme dos semanas de vacaciones para desconectar y me querida amiga Rose me ha arrastrado hasta Cannes para disfrutar del festival y del estreno de su película. Soy una amante del cine y no solo porque mi amiga ahora sea famosa en la industria sino porque siempre lo he disfrutado. Mi profesión requiere ser una enamorada empedernida y en el cine amor, acción y dramas sobran. La cosa es que a pesar de disfrutarlo, es mucho más cómodo disfrútalo en casa o en el cine.

Bueno, no quiero enrollarme más, ahora mismo nos estamos preparando para la inauguración del festival que en realidad consiste en una alfombra roja. Rosalie se ha puesto un vestido granete vaporoso con apertura en la pierna y yo un vestido negro ajustado con pedrería verde pistacho en el cuello y en los costados. Me han maquillado y peinado y no parezco ni siquiera yo asique me encuentro alucinada mirándome en el espejo. Al poco rato aparece Rose y también esta preciosa asique no me puedo comparar con ella pero se ha emperrado en que la acompañe y pose con ella en la alfombra roja.

Un coche tintado viene a recogernos en la entrada del hotel. Todo es calma y tranquilidad hasta que el coche se detiene en frente del edificio donde se inicia la inauguración. Millones de fans comienza a chillar el nombre de Rosalie como si no hubiera un mañana asique procuro mantenerme al margen. Dejo a Rose su espacio hasta que ella se acerca cogiéndome del brazo y me hace posar para las cámaras.

Nos tiramos en la alfombra roja aproximadamente treinta minutos entre fotos, entrevistas y atender a los fans. Alguno que otro se ha debido de creer que soy famosa y me han pedido un autógrafo y selfie. Cuando llegamos al interior estoy deseando llegar al hotel quitarme los tacones y desmaquillarme. La gente se comienza a sentar en meses redondas mientras nos sirven la cena. Finalmente, cuando la supuesta inauguración termina qué consiste únicamente en decir las películas que se presentan nos dejan las salas abiertas con camareros para pedir copas. Estoy junto a Rosalie riendo y haciendo gracias a todo el mundo que se nos acerca, ahora mismo a un productor, al parecer, famosísimo de Hollywood asique en cuanto puedo me cojo una copa de champan y salga al exterior donde hay una pequeña terraza. Hace algo de fresco por lo que tengo la suerte de que esta vacía. No sé cuanto llevo tranquila bebiendo poco a poco de mi copa cuando aparece él.

Con él, me refiero a Edward Cullen, uno de los actores más atractivos del cine. Y sí, es el hombre de mis sueños. De ahí eso de considerarme una persona soñadora porque desde que le vi interpretando al famoso vampiro Robert Pattinson estoy locamente enamorada de él. Rosalie nunca ha querido preséntamelo porque dice que es enfermizo lo que siento hacia él y puede que en el fondo ella tenga razón. Procuro disimular que no me he dado cuenta de que esta ahí aunque de vez en cuando no puedo evitar mirar de reojo. Antes de que me pueda dar cuenta se acerca y se pone a mi lado.

-Hola. –dice en tono casual.

-Hola. –contesto de forma tímida. ¡AY, MADRE MÍA! ¡ME ESTA HABLANDO!

-¿Qué haces aquí tan sola? –dice encendiéndose un cigarrillo.

-Bueno, necesita tomar aire antes de volver a reír las gracias a gente interesada que solo se preocupan por ellos mismos. –digo sinceramente. Ríe entre dientes.

-Te comprendo. ¿Fumas? –dice ofreciéndome su cigarro.

-No. Gracias.

-No te vas a volver dependiente del tabaco solo por una calada. –dice con gracia. –Te prometo que sienta demasiado bien y que te dará fuerzas para continuar aguantando a esa gente.

-No se…

-Venga, no lo pienses. –insiste.

-Bueno… si muero de cáncer de pulmón será tu culpa.

-¡Oh, por dios, mi lady! Asumiré toda la culpa. –dice en tono dramático y ambos acabamos riéndonos. Me acerca su cigarro a mis labios y yo aspiro. Me doy una palmada a mí misma en la espalda cuando suelto el aire despacio sin ahogarme y sin tener que hacer el espectáculo de toser. –Ahora que hemos compartido saliva, ¿me dirás tu nombre?

-Isabella. –contesto automáticamente. –Pero prefiero que me digan Bella.

-Edward Cullen. –me ofrece su mano y la acepto. Cuando voy a retirar la mía, la da la vuelta y me da un beso en la mano. –Encantado. Aunque supongo que ya me conocías.

-Es difícil no conocerte. –afirmo.

-No soy todo lo que cuentan en la prensa.

-Yo no he dicho eso.

-Lo sé. Solo es que la gente suele tener una idea equivocada de mí. –dice mirando a lo lejos. –Yo no te reconozco a ti, ¿eres nueva en este mundo? Si es así, te recomiendo que salgas corriendo y luches por tener una vida normal. Créeme, aun estas a tiempo.

-Tranquilo, salvador de almas. No soy actriz, de hecho, soy editora. He venido a acompañar a una amiga, Rosalie Hale. –digo. –Puede que la conozcas.

-He oído hablar de ella. Dicen que tiene buen talento. –comenta.

-Bueno, es mi amiga, ¿qué puedo decir? –digo encogiéndome de hombros. No me malinterpretéis me encanta como actúa Rosalie pero bastante tiene ella con echarse flores como para ir haciéndolo yo. Con ella se basta y se sobra.

-Que modesta. –termina su cigarro y lo tira al suelo. –Nos vamos a quedar pajarito aquí, ¿vienes dentro?

-Creo que me quedare un poco más y después me iré. –me mira sin decirme nada y acto seguido miro el reloj de estilo clásico de su muñeca.

-Bueno, en ese caso, que te parece ir a tomarnos una copa fuera de aquí. –dice señalándome la salida.

-¿Con estas ropas? Quiero decir, a mí no me van a reconocer pero a ti si y no quisiera que te sintieras incómodo.

-Por los bares que voy yo no va a ver muchas fans. Venga, arriésgate un poco. –dice acercándose a mí. Casi puedo sentir su aliento en mi oído. –Lo pasaremos bien.

-Déjame que me despida de Rose. –digo aturdida. Me alejo un poco de él.

-Te esperare aquí. –dice volviendo a acortar la distancia entre nosotros.

-¿Cómo sabes que volveré? –pregunto con picardía.

-Lo harás. –confirma sin dudar.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –digo con chulería.

-Todas lo hacen.

-Yo no soy igual que todas. –digo acercándome a él y susurrándoselo al oído.

-Creo que empiezo a darme cuenta. –se aleja de mí y se enciende un cigarrillo. –Te doy 5 minutos sino sales, iré a por ti.

Salgo de la terraza con paso ligero y tanto como los tacones me lo permiten. En cuanto soy consciente que no puede verme me apoyo en la pared con los ojos cerrados y comienzo a expirar y suspirar. Unas manos me agarran del brazo y me tiran hacia un sitio más privado.

-¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? –me pregunta Rosalie con su mirada de hielo. Juro que cuando se pone en ese plan da miedo. Intento ignorarla y ruedo los ojos.

-He estado tomando el aire.

-¿Una hora? –interroga.

-Sí, Rose, una hora. ¿Qué te pasa? –digo entre dientes comenzando a enfadarme.

-Apestas a tabaco. ¿Has estado fumando? ¿Desde cuándo fumas?

-Desde que me traes a estas estúpidas reuniones. Me parece bien acompañarte pero déjame ir a mi bola. Y sí, he estado fumando pero no, no fumo. Solo ha sido para desesterarme.

-¿Por qué estabas cogiendo aire? –ella a su bola sigue preguntando. Pesada.

-¿De verdad me lo dices, Rose? Quieres hacer el favor de parar. Gracias. Me voy, está decidido. –digo caminando de nuevo hacia la terraza.

-¿Te vas al hotel?

-No lo sé. –la digo con sinceridad. Tampoco quiero mentirla porque es capaz de armas un dispositivo de búsqueda si cuando llegue a la habitación no estoy.

-Por favor, avísame con cualquier cosa. –dice con preocupación. Justo en ese momento se acerca Justin Timberlake a hablar con ella y hace que se olvide por completo de mí. Me escapo sigilosa como un ninja y vuelvo a salir a la terraza. Procuro no hacer ruido y admirar por unos segundos la silueta de Edward, vestido de esmoquin fumándose otro cigarrillo mirando hacia la noche estrellada.

-Puedes hacerme una foto si lo deseas, muñeca. –ruedo los ojos y me acerco a él.

-La filtrare a la prensa. –me mira con sus ojos verdes intensos.

-No es como si estuviera fumando maría.

-No pero provocara algún que otro colapso nervioso entre las jovencitas. –se ríe entre dientes y me ofrece su brazo. –Después de todo, estas echo todo un caballero.

-Lo soy. Además nadie quiere que te lesiones con esos zapatos. –salimos a la calle aun agarrados del brazo. Pidió el alto a un taxi y le dijo una dirección. No tardamos en llegar más de 15 minutos al local. Me esperaba un sitio pijo, entenderme es multimillonario pero nos encontrábamos en frente de un local de mala muerte. Cuando entramos estaba claro, que encajar lo que se dice encajar en este sitio pues no encajábamos pero también hay que reconocer que las personas que se encontraban alrededor no se habían fijado ni en nosotros. Bueno, si en nosotros pero habían pasado olímpicamente.

Nos acercamos a la barra y Edward nos pide una copa sin consultarme. Decido ignorarlo y observo el sitio. Es un local maltratado por el curso de los años y que por supuesto, la gente que va no es por ir a la moda sino por pasar el rato o simplemente jugar una partida de billar. Es un local de esos que no entrarías sino lo conoces pero que si lo conoces seria donde quedarías siempre para ir a relajarte a tomar unas copas.

Edward me ofrece una cerveza.

-¿En serio? Después de ese champan tan sumamente caro y fuerte no sé si lo mejor es una cerveza.

-He pensado que el bourbon era demasiado fuerte para una dama como tú. –observo su copa encima de la barra. Sin pensármelo mucho y cogiendo aire antes de hacerlo, me la bebo de golpe. Edward me mira con una ceja alzada y cara divertida, le saco la lengua en un gesto de lo más infantil y doy un golpe en la mesa para llamar atención del camarero. Le pido otras dos de bourbon y le hago un gesto a la copa de al lado de la mía para que Edward me acompañe. La bebemos los dos a la vez y cuando el ardor del alcohol nos quema la garganta dejamos la copa en un pequeño sonido de cristal.

-¿Jugamos un partida de billar? –dice acercándose a mi como en la terraza.

-¿Vas a dejar que una mujer te humille? –siento como el alcohol comienza a meterse en mi cuerpo porque empiezo a tener demasiado calor y siento que se me traba un poco la lengua a pesar de pronunciarla la pregunta con seguridad.

-Esos tienes que demostrármelo. –nos acercamos a una de las mesas libres de billar del fondo. Es la que menos iluminada esta y la que parece que te da algo más de privacidad. Me ofrece un palo y lo acepto, me deja elegir entre las que tienen rallas o lisas, elijo la lisas, siempre las mismas.

-Bueno, que te parece que por cada bola que meta uno, el otro bebe un chupito de tequila. –dice colocando las bolas.

-Hecho. –digo ofreciéndole mi mano.

Comenzamos a jugar tomándonoslo en serio pero cuando ambos llevamos unos cuantos chupitos en el cuerpo dejamos de tomárnoslo en serio y comenzamos más a vaguear y tontear que otra cosa. Voy ganando pero parece que soy yo la que va perdiendo porque estoy mareada y bastante desorientada. No sé ni siquiera como he conseguido darle a la bola en este juego aunque ni siquiera la he metido. El se agacha y pega haciendo que se meten las dos bolas que le faltaban. Ya me ha ganado y el lo sabe. Me ofrece dos chupitos. No se si voy a poder pero no quiero parecer una blanda después de haber iniciado el juego asique me los bebo sin rechistar. Siento como el alcohol vuelve a quemarme la garganta pero haciendo que me sienta verdaderamente mal.

-Necesito ir al baño. –le digo con la lengua trabada.

-Te acompaño. –dice cogiéndome de la cintura.

-No, puedo yo solo. –pero cuando me separo y comienzo a andar me balanceo peligrosamente y el vuelve a agarrarme fuertemente de la cintura. Me lleva al baño entre quejidos y palabras incoherentes mías. No sé cómo consigo llegar al váter y doy gracias a Dios que no haya nadie en el baño porque lo siguiente que recuerde es soltar la mayoría del alcohol ingerido como si fuera a echar el hígado por la boca. Doy gracias por llevar el pelo recogido en una coleta aunque Edward me separa suavemente los mechones que ya se han escapado y me acaricia la espalda. Emito un pequeño jadeo porque me doy cuenta de que es Edward Cullen quien está a mi lado tranquilizándome mientras vomito en un baño mugroso de un bar con un vestido de fiesta. No tengo solución. Cuando me siento con fuerza a pesar del sudor frío y de que me tiemblen las piernas me levanto y me acerco al lavabo. Me echo agua fría en la nuca y los brazos e intento evitar mirar mi cara pálida al espejo.

-Te llevaré al hotel. –me dice volviendo a poner su brazo alrededor de mi cintura. No tengo fuerzas apenas para discutir asique me rindo y me apoyo en él casi cediendo todo mi cuerpo.

-Lo siento. No estoy acostumbrada a beber. –me excuso y aunque parezca mentira es verdad. No quiero que penséis que soy una alcohólica, sí, he bebido de joven como cualquier adolescente pero nunca me ha gustado el alcohol. No sé qué me ha pasado esta noche con Edward y sé que en especial mañana al despertarme me arrepentiré.

-Lo sé. Has aguantado mucho más de lo que creía, chica dura. –llamo alto a un taxi y le dice una dirección. Quiero decirle mi hotel y la habitación que comparto con Rose pero mi lengua y mi cerebro parecen no reaccionar. Me apoyo simplemente en su hombro y me dejo guiar. Siento como salimos del taxi y lo siguiente una suave y cómoda cama. No siento más, me dejo llevar por Morfeo.

* * *

 _ **¿REVIEWS?**_

 _ **xoxo**_


End file.
